The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to event driven network devices for networking information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs are typically networked together in network systems that allow the IHSs to communicate with each other over a network. For example, a racks of IHSs (e.g., server IHSs such as blades) may be connected with other racks of IHSs through a network to allow those IHSs to communicate and for other IHSs to access those IHSs over the network. Enhanced network device capabilities have led to more intelligent networking equipment that provides additional and sophisticated sets of features and properties. However, with the advent of these additional enhanced and sophisticated features, network equipment manageability and operational complexity has dramatically increased. Conventionally, network equipment management has been performed through human interface tools and software, which require experts in networking to manage and configure the network system, and limit the network system to a static configuration of the features and options available such that the network system has fixed operational behaviors that do not change in response to changing network conditions and properties.
Furthermore, network equipment configuration is subject to human errors such as, for example, mismatch of equipment settings or configurations, particularly in large data networks. Such errors can result in network operational issues, which can result in network downtime, loss of connectivity, loss of data, and a resulting loss of revenue generated by the network system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved network system.